


"Make Me"

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Series: Flufftober 2020 [31]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is just enough of a bastard to be worth liking, Banter, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Nerd Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Pillow Fights, Play Fighting, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Strong Aziraphale (Good Omens), Teasing, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley have a pillow fight.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Flufftober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952344
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	"Make Me"

"Stand down, you foul fiend," Aziraphale said with impressive authority. 

Crowley stood boldly from his spot on top of the couch, with one arm on his hip in defiance. 

"Nuh-uh. It's over, Aziraphale, I have the high ground," he said, smirking as he quoted one his favourite lines. 

He raised the pillow over his head, preparing to strike. 

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes and acted quickly. Crowley had exposed a weakness, and he was prepared to exploit it.  
He tickled the demon right in the armpits, which he had foolishly left unprotected when he raised his arms. 

"You bastard!" Crowley shrieked, giggling as Aziraphale pounced on him. 

He landed on his back, onto the soft couch. Aziraphale fell on top of him, continuing his barrage of tickles. 

"You cheated!" Crowley accused him between peals of laughter.

"I will do what I must to defeat the enemy," he replied simply. 

Aziraphale stopped the tickles briefly to hold his pillow to Crowley's chest. 

"Do you surrender, demon?" he asked triumphantly. 

"Never!" Crowley shouted bravely, squirming underneath him. 

"Try and make me, angel!" 

"Then meet your doom," Aziraphale boomed, and resumed tickling his helpless partner. 

Crowley tried to wriggle away, but began to fall off of the couch. Aziraphale tried to catch him, and they both rolled onto the floor laughing. This time, Crowley fell onto Aziraphale, and he took the chance to pin him down. 

"Ah hah! How the tables have turned!" he cackled, channeling every action hero that ever existed. 

"Yes, but you've lost your ammunition," Aziraphale chuckled. 

"Huh?" 

Crowley looked up and flicked his tongue. Indeed, he had lost his pillow, and it had fallen behind the couch. 

"Typical amateur mistake," Aziraphale teased, and pulled Crowley back down. 

"Guess I win," Aziraphale smirked. 

"Only because you cheated," Crowley muttered. 

"Oh, don't look so dejected," his companion soothed, touching his nose lightly with a manicured finger. 

Crowley's tongue instinctively flickered, and Aziraphale giggled. 

He shifted so they were lying next to each other on the floor. 

"I think you fought very bravely, even till the very end," he smiled, and kissed his cheek. 

"Ngk," Crowley squeaked. 

"Brave little serpent," Aziraphale continued, kissing his forehead.

"Bastard angel," Crowley shot back cheekily, grinning from ear to ear. 

He stuck out his forked tongue so that it tickled Aziraphale's face. 

The angel made a face at the strange sensation.

"I suppose I deserved that, my love," he admitted affectionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Head office: Did you defeat the adversary, Aziraphale?  
> Aziraphale: Oh yes. Completely obliterated him.


End file.
